


Kisses

by merakieros



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Digital Art, Father/Son Incest, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakieros/pseuds/merakieros
Summary: Art for a scene taken from the fanfic "Silent In Sin"
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Martin Whitly
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KissingWinchesters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Silent in Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407658) by [KissingWinchesters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters). 



> Happy birthday Jacqui! love you! Hope you like it (I know you do)

Excerpt

> “You’re doing so good. I’m so proud of you.” Martin cups Malcolm’s face in his hands, brushing his hair from his forehead and stroking his cheeks. “I love you so much.”
> 
> Malcolm closes his eyes and presses his forehead to his fathers. Tears spill from his lashes and he kisses his father.
> 
> This time, it’s Martin who is caught off guard. Malcolm nearly laughs at the absurdity of it. Not from what they’re doing, or what they will do, but that the thing that undoes both the Whitly men are kisses. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love! If you liked the picture and have not read the fic, you probably should head that way! it's hot as hell.


End file.
